The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss)
'The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) '- to utwór napisany i skomponowany przez Rudy'ego Clarka. Po raz pierwszy został wydany jako singiel w 1963 roku przez Merry Clayton, lecz nie został ukazany. Piosenka ta została wyknana rok później, kiedy została nagrana przez Betty Everett, która w 1964 roku trafiła na pierwsze miejsce na liście R&B magazynu Cashbox. Nagrana przez dziesiątki artystów i grup z całego świata w ciągu dekad, stała się międzynarodowym przebojem gdy została wykonana ponownie przez Cher w 1990 roku. Piosenkę można usłyszeć w filmie DTV Valentine. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna Does he love me? I wanna know. How can I tell if he loves me so? (Is it in his eyes?) Oh no, you'll be deceived. (Is it in his eyes?) Oh no, he'll make believe. If you wanna know if he loves you so, /(Shoop-shoop, shoop-shoop,) (Shoop-shoop, shoop-shoop.) It's in his kiss? (That's where it is, oh yeah.) (Or is it in his face?) Oh no, it's just his charm. (In his one embrace?) Oh no, that's just his arm. If you wanna know if he loves you so, /(Shoop-shoop, shoop-shoop,) (Shoop-shoop, shoop-shoop.) It's in his kiss. (That's where it is.) Oh-oh, it's in his kiss. (That's where it is.) Oh, oh, oh, kiss him, (Bom-bom-bom.)/And squeeze him tight. (Bom-bom-bom.)/And find out what. You wanna know. (Bom-bom-bom.)/If it's love, If it really is, It's there in his kiss. (How 'bout the way he acts?) Oh no, that's not the way. And you're not listenin' to all I say. If you wanna know if he loves you so, /(Shoop-shoop, shoop-shoop,) (Shoop-shoop, shoop-shoop.) It's in his kiss. (That's where it is.) Oh, yeah, it's in his kiss. (That's where it is.) break. Wo, oh, oh, kiss him, (Bom-bom-bom.)/And squeeze him tight. (Bom-bom-bom.)/And find out what. You wanna know. (Bom-bom-bom.)/If it's love, If it really is, It's there in his kiss. (How 'bout the way he acts?) Oh, no, that's not the way. And you're not listenin' to all I say. If you wanna know if he loves you so, (Shoop-shoop, shoop-shoop,) (Shoop-shoop, shoop-shoop.) It's in his kiss. (That's where it is.) Oh, yeah, it's in his kiss. Fade. (That's where it is.) Oh, oh, it's in his kiss... Tłumaczenie na język polski Czy on mnie kocha? Chcę wiedzieć. Jak mogę sprawdzić, czy badzo mnie kocha? (Czy to jest w jego oczach?) O nie, one mogą cię zwieść (Czy to jest w jego oczach?) O nie, one sprawią, że mu uwierzysz Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, czy on cię kocha (Shoop-shoop, shoop-shoop,) (Shoop-shoop, shoop-shoop.) To jest w jego pocałunku (Właśnie tam, o tak). (Czy to jest w jego twarzy?) O nie, to tylko jego urok (W jego uścisku?) O nie, to tylko jego ramię. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, czy on cię kocha, (Shoop-shoop, shoop-shoop,) (Shoop-shoop, shoop-shoop.) To jest w jego pocałunku (Właśnie tam) To jest w jego pocałunku (Właśnie tam). Pocałuj go (Bom-bom-bom.) I przytul go mocno (Bom-bom-bom.) I dowiedz się tego, co chcesz wiedzieć (Bom-bom-bom.) Jeśli to miłość, Jeśli to naprawdę miłość, To jest w jego pocałunku. (Co z jego czynami?) O nie, nie tędy droga. Nie słuchasz tego, co mówię. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, czy on cię kocha, (Shoop-shoop, shoop-shoop,) (Shoop-shoop, shoop-shoop.) To jest w jego pocałunku (Właśnie tam) To jest w jego pocałunku (Właśnie tam). Wo, oh, oh, pocałuj go, (Bom-bom-bom.)/ I przytul go mocno. (Bom-bom-bom.)/ I dowiedz się tego, co chcesz wiedzieć (Bom-bom-bom.)/ Jeśli to miłość, Jeśli to naprawdę miłość, To jest w jego pocałunku. (Co z jego czynami?) O nie , nie tędy droga. Nie słuchasz tego, co mówię. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, czy on cię kocha, (Shoop-shoop, shoop-shoop,) (Shoop-shoop, shoop-shoop.) To jest w jego pocałunku (Właśnie tam) O, tak, to jest w jego pocałunku (Właśnie tam). To jest w jego pocałunku (Właśnie tam) To jest w jego pocałunku. Ciekawostka * Wersja tej piosenki w wykonaniu her znalazła się na 57. miejscu ZPAV Airplay Top 100. Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Valentine